


Been Quite A While

by iroiroriro



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: A fight with two Piranha Plants gets Terry into a predicament.Little Mac offers to help.
Relationships: Little Mac/Terry Bogard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Been Quite A While

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I have to make my own food
> 
> Anyways, this pairing doesn't make any sense because it doesn't, yes. I simply just looked at the character list, pointed, and went_ "Aha! Little Mac!!"_ before putting their pictures side by side and they DID look good so that's pretty much it- also I lowkey fell in-love with this ship while writing this so yeah
> 
> Disclaimer, this thing is not connected to any events in Fatal Fury- just think of the DLC character situation here as some sort of Dissidia gathering thing or something
> 
> Also, the SPIRITS in this fic take the form of cards, just so I can give Mac and Terry some privacy

**"Defeat! Continue?"**

Terry glares at the sky as the disembodied voice of the announcer echoes throughout the stage for the third time, huffing as he stands up and pats his pants off of dirt from where he sat. Little Mac is wet from the river he fell in from and the moment he steps out of the stage to join him, the water dripping from his pink garments dissipates as if he just walked through a **_very_** effective drier.

"We need a better strategy," the boxer says, looking back into the stage as the flickering image of a spirit taunts them.

The battle consists of three Piranha Plants and one BIG Jigglypuff. The stupid plants rush to the opponent as the pokémon runs away. Little Mac looked funny the first time he got juggled between the three plants earlier but after the second and- just now- the third time, it just pisses Terry off.

The Jigglypuff on the other hand has very high defense and, honestly, it grinds Terry's gears to the moon and back when she won't even react to his strongest blows, barely recoiling back as her percentage slowly rises.

He turned to focus on a Piranha Plant that approached him from behind earlier when the Jigglypuff's song sent him dropping to his knees... and that's pretty much how he got K.O.'ed and sent out of the stage first, leaving Mac to battle all by himself.

He underestimated the range of the Jigglypuff's song, that's all. They'll surely do better next time- or they can switch positions and change their strategy.

Terry wonders how it'd be like to actually go alone in this battle, that would probably be hell. It's certainly better that there's two of them fighting here but it wouldn't hurt to have at least one or two more fighters with them right now.

He doesn't mind Kirby's suggestion of _separating,_ as Bayonetta translated. They could surely cover more ground and weaken Galeem's shield faster this way, just that it's a little unfair that Bayonetta decided to go with Kirby and Pikachu decided to team up with Sonic. Granted, the witch can understand the cute little gibberish Kirby says but it wouldn't have hurt to balance the team out better.

It's not like he doesn't want to fight with Little Mac- the man faced off in the final fight against Galeem and Darkhon with the tall witch and that tiny Olimar dude in the playthrough before this so he _knows_ the boxer's strong- but he would've liked some variety. He's already seen people punch other people thousands of times, it would've been great to spend fights with someone who wields magic or flies through the air.

"How about you follow the Jigglypuff this time? I'll be the one facing off the plants," Terry suggests and gets a slight furrow of the eyebrows from the other fighter. "You know I'm not good at aerial battles," he says and Terry shakes his head. Right, he was too busy fighting off the plants to probably notice. "Jigglypuff doesn't jump around as much, you can probably manage her," he says and the boxer narrows his eyes.

"The plants have high gravity. Think you can take care of that?" _Oh, and they gang up on you, _Little Mac doesn't say, knowing that Terry's already seen him struggling with that three times by now.

" 'Course I can," he puffs his chest out and grins as Little Mac silently regards him and gives him a nod, the two turning back to the stage as they step in for the fourth time.

Okay, he might have underestimated the problem with the plants ganging up on him.

There's just two plants left now, the first one they got by surprise when Mac gave it a sudden, very hard, _probably skull crushing_ punch a split second after the fight started, sending it flying up before Terry finished it off with a power dunk, crashing it into the river below.

Mac looks up at where Jigglypuff has jumped off to and gives Terry a wary look.

"We can fight off the two plants together and chase after the Jigglypuff afterwards," he says and Terry waves him off. They can but it'll take slower- he knows how long it takes for that Jigglypuff to enter higher percentages, Terry's patience is at its limits and he just wants to finish this as fast as possible.

Little Mac knows of this- along with Terry's slight habit of underestimating the more _normal_ opponents. All slightly humanoid opponents, really- He's got more bravado against foes that are either smaller than six feet or don't look _too_ crazy is what Mac means. The man has won several of these so called 'King of Fighters' tournaments from where he came from so his overconfidence isn't coming from nowhere but being too full of himself might get him into trouble- this world is so much different from his after all. He probably thinks it's faster to fight off the two normal-sized Piranha Plants compared to that giant high defense Jigglypuff.

"It's faster the other way," Terry replies just as expected and Mac levels him with a hard look before giving him a sharp nod, a veiled sigh escaping Terry's notice as the boxer turns around and chases after the Jigglypuff.

In hindsight, Little Mac's suggestion would've been much safer to do than Terry's.

Terry gasps as he hits the ground for the nth time, breath hitching and body bracing when a plant grabs him by the foot and pulls, bringing him up before the other one slams him down again.

So this is what being a volleyball feels like.

His body feels hot- too hot- a signal that he's entered very high percentages as his flesh burns, wanting to release the pressure from the hits he took.

He would love to but he barely has time to stand up as the two plants juggle him around like a ball.

A bite sends him skidding on the ground as the leaf of the other plant grabs on his hair and pulls. _"Wha-_" He lets out a surprised sound as he feels his jeans rip in between another plant's jaws.

_Wait._

_Waitwaitwaitwait-_

He kicks and pulls his leg out, the Piranha Plant's teeth dragging across his jeans and ripping more holes in the garment as it bites on it several times for a better hold but thankfully not opening flesh. Terry turns to the plant behind him and winds up.

"Power Geyser!"

The plant gets tossed back and Terry gasps as his super special also brings him forward, the leaf holding his hair too tightly and preventing the plant from launching too far.

His hat falls somewhere as he crashes onto the ground, grabbing onto the base of his ponytail as the plant decides that a game of tug-of-war in this situation is ideal.

He's facing the ground, he can do another super special power geyser and leave it to fate if having his hair ripped from his scalp gets him launched off of the stage.

Before he can wind back for it, a sudden clamp around his foot pulls him back and sends him down. He flips around and kicks but the other plant lets go of his calf and evades to the side before launching forward and almost clamping around his open hips.

Almost. He stops the plant from biting his lower body off by grabbing onto its teeth and keeping its mouth pushed open. In the middle of their struggle, its tongue darts out to trash about in an attempt to get his hands off so it can clamp around him properly.

Terry throws his head back as it hits something else.

His legs squirm on either side of the Piranha Plant's head, the rough tongue lashing against the exposed skin of his inner thighs from when it ripped his jeans earlier. Fuck- The other plant pulling his hair isn't helping him either.

"_P-power Wave!"_ He barely manages out as he punches into the plant's mouth and launches it back, sending it flying near the edge of the stage. He grabs the plant behind him and brings it forward, punching the ground with it as he screams out a much more confident "Power Geyser!!"

The plant slams into the ground and bounces up, launching like a meteor off of the stage.

He falls down and shudders, looking at his terribly ripped jeans as the last plant stands up and dashes to him.

Shit-

Suddenly, Little Mac drops in-front of him from above and shields just as the plant clamps down, rendering its attack useless and giving Terry an opening.

"Buster Wolf!" The super special move sends the plant flying to the sky before a loud **"GAME!"** from the disembodied voice of the announcer signals their win, the card of the spirit appearing from thin air and landing on Terry's waiting hand, opening up a path for them to continue the route they were traversing.

Terry doesn't even look at its skills and just flicks the card away, knowing it'll get stored in the shared inventory all the fighters have. His body relaxes as he gets healed by the evaporating stage before wincing when the holes on his jeans slowly close and reveal that his crotch area feels tighter than normal.

Little Mac picks up Terry's hat from the ground and hands it to the taller fighter. "It took a while to get rid of the Jigglypuff, hope I didn't make you wait for too..." the boxer trails off when he gets a good look at the state Terry's in. The blonde fixes his hat back on his head and avoids Little Mac's eyes. Can't this stage evaporate fast enough? How many more awkward seconds before his too ripped jeans manage to fully fix itself?

"What happened to you?" Little Mac looks down to see the scratches on the ground around them. "Did they-" the boxer's shoulders rise, expression dangerous.

"No, it's nothing like that! We're in the heat of battle and they're just doing what they can to win... Whatever they were doing, I'm sure they didn't mean it. It's just been quite a while and... you know," Terry makes some random hand motions and looks to the side with a cough, a little embarassed.

That's... not a lie, it's really been some time since he's taken care of himself down there.

Everything's been quite exciting and exhilarating upon his arrival here- this spirit and Galeem thing's a riot- so of course, he won't have time to dwell on that. He's been getting good fights after good fights- the best thing he's been looking forward to since receiving that letter. He couldn't have cared less about that particular body part.

Little Mac lets out a relieved exhale before regarding him with a tilt of his head. "Need any help?" Terry raises an eyebrow as the smaller man eyes him seriously. Was that a joke?

He looks around just in-case it's a prank. Who knows, maybe someone's waiting to jump out of the bushes and embarass him further- like that weird, ever-smiling villager whose expression never changes.

Seeing that there's none- even checking up at the sky just in-case Kirby decides to fall out of nowhere even though he knows the little blob is determined and **_won't_** come back until he finishes what he set out to do- he gives the boxer a look. He's just stalling, yes, but what else can he do in such a situation? He was only taught how to fight, not how to deal with stuff like this.

"Why do you want to help?" Terry questions and he simply gets a frown. "Because I inadvertently caused that," b_y leaving you alone to get ganged up on by two Piranha Plants while I chased after an oversized Jigglypuff._

The last part goes unsaid, Mac looking away as Terry fixes him a glare. Terry **can** take on two Piranha Plants, thank you. It's just that these ones simply took him by surprise, that's all.

He looks around again, wary.

"We're alone. The next spirit is around a 20 minute walk away," The shorter man tilts his head again, resting his hands on his hips. Terry purses his lips and narrows his eyes at Mac. Well, he doesn't look half bad- and he's pretty strong too. Maybe, just _maybe, _he won't mind?

"Thanks man but I can do this on my own," he says instead.

Little Mac shrugs as the stage fully disappears, scanning the area before pointing to a nearby tree just outside of where the stage have been, big enough for Terry to hide behind and not get seen from the other side.

"You can take care of yourself there. Holler if something happens and I'll immediately be by your side," and with that, the boxer respectfully turns around and walks a few meters away to give him privacy.

Smooth. That just now gave Little Mac **A LOT** of points. Man just got more handsome after that last sentence.

Terry mentally chides himself and stands up to walk to the opposite direction, settling himself behind the tree and debating whether he should sit down or stay standing.

He decides to stay up. He unzips his pants and stops, pulling his gloves off before shoving them into his back pocket. Does he face towards the tree or away from the tree? Again, he's just stalling.

He decides to face away from the tree so that _just in-case_ someone or something comes from the forest, he'll see right away and he'll be able to call Little Mac. Hopefully the other fighter can come to him fast enough before he gets obliterated with his pants down.

The first tentative stroke makes him wince. Damn, he's so hard it's painful. Imagine if he'd decided to keep his gloves on- that would have burned.

He pulls his shirt up and bites on the bottom tip of the fabric. It bunches tightly around his chest as he takes his pants off and kicks them to the side before starting to pump himself in earnest.

It's a good thing he has something he can focus on biting because even with his teeth clamped shut, the treacherous sounds his throat makes still spill out. At least with the shirt in the way, they're a little muffled.

He rests his back against the tree as he feels his knees wobble. Fuck, he really hasn't done this in a while- he's so sensitive. He pushes his hips into his fist as he strokes up and down, chest heaving as he reaches down to knead his balls, jaw clenching as his hips stutter. Terry can't help but close his eyes as he ventures even lower, pressing and sliding against his taint before circling the rim of his asshole.

_Oh- yes-_ it's been so long.

He gasps as he enters a finger, head thrown back as he pushes the digit deeper, curling into that sweet, _sweet_ spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

_"Ah-"_ he cuts off his moan before clamping his mouth shut, the fabric of his shirt falling down to his abdomen. Right, Little Mac is nearby. He knows the other fighter would probably not talk about it but still, it's embarrassing. He bites his lip and continues pumping, trying and failing to stay quiet.

He pushes a second digit in and whines, back sliding down against the tree. This is taking longer than he's supposed to- it's really been a while since he'd done this so he can't help but want to let it drag on.

Terry lets go of his dick to steady his body, lest he fall on his ass and make a bigger embarrassment of himself. The position he's in isn't really ideal, legs bent and back against the tree to support his full weight, but he doesn't want to kneel when his lower half is fully unclothed.

Well, not really fully unclothed. His underwear is dangling around one thigh. There's no way he's putting that on the ground, you know.

Instead of continuing to reach out from the front, he pulls his fingers out of himself- frowning at the sudden emptiness- before letting his hand run down his lower back, giving his own ass a squeeze before rubbing his hole.

He pushes in three fingers and couldn't stop a drawn out moan, hips grinding back into the digits inside of him.

_"Oh, oh! H-haah- mh- Ah! Ah!" _He's long forgotten of holding his voice back, letting out moans and gasps everytime he pushes in and stretches himself out. He slides down to the point where what's left holding him up are his toes, calves straining against the thighs weighing on top of them.

_"Ah, hah, fuck♡!! Mmh-_**Ack-!**" His hand slightly slips and he almost falls down, wincing when he feels his fingers make indents in the bark. He struggles and regains his earlier position when, all of a sudden, Little Mac's face comes into view.

"You called?" Mac asks him and Terry freezes like a deer in headlights.

The two stare at each other, Terry in mortification while Little Mac just blank.

Terry's eyes widen a little when the boxer breaks eye contact, blue eyes running down his body and stopping at his straining thighs before looking back up to his face again. 

He doesn't recall calling Mac. Did the boxer mishear something? Who knows whatever nonsense comes out of his mouth while he absolutely loses it on his fingers though- maybe he did it accidentally.

But he's here now and it would be more embarrassing for them both if he tells the other that it's nothing now that he's seen Terry like this.

Gingerly, Terry spread his thighs open more before pulling his fingers out, gasping at the feeling of his nail slightly catching on his rim. Terry doesn't miss the way Little Mac's shoulders jerk up at the sound, getting a glimpse of the growing tent in the boxer's pants in his peripheral vision.

He bites his lip and gives the boxer a look.

It translates, thankfully, and the other fighter moves to kneel between his open legs. He sighs when a gloved hand settles on his lower back and lifts him up a little, supporting the weight there and helping get some strain off of his bent legs.

Mac looks up to wordlessly ask him for permission and _oh-_ if that doesn't give Terry a funny feeling in his chest.

He lets out a laugh before nodding, receiving an exasperated eyeroll from the boxer before he pushes his pink trousers down.

Terry's thighs tense around Mac, his mouth slightly falling open and drying up when the boxer's dick gets freed from the confines of his baggy pants. Okay, whoever named him _Little Mac_ has no fucking idea what they're talking about- holy shit.

"Oh," he dumbly says and Mac stops, eyes darting up to look back at his face. "What is it?" Black eyebrows furrow and Terry immediately shakes his head. "Oh, no- it's nothing. I just didn't expect..." _you to have such a huge fucking dick_ is what he doesn't say.

Mac leans away from Terry a little bit.

"Do you want to stop?" The boxer asks and Terry whips his head up. "**No!**" Mac raises an eyebrow as Terry flinches. Damn, that was louder than he intended. "...No- that's not- I mean... well," he fumbles around for words and the other fighter's trained gaze doesn't help him.

"Whatever- just put it in me, will ya?" Ugh, that sure was smooth. Nice job, Terry.

The boxer just nods- mirthless. It's good that he ignored Terry's fumbling around but what the heck is up with silent protagonists?

Terry's breath hitches when Mac's dick slides against his, proving to be bigger by both length and girth. He bites his lip, muffling a whine that makes Mac look up at him again as his dick gives an excited twitch. _Fuck_, that thing is going to stretch him wide open and he can't fucking wait.

He reaches down behind him to help guide the cock inside of him, seeing that Mac has no plan to take his boxing gloves off.

The first push stretches him out more than his own fingers did- hell, more than any toy he's put inside of him even. Granted, he's not that adventurous when it comes to toys but still.

"Are you okay?" Mac asks and Terry blinks, now just realizing he's squeezed his eyes shut. He doesn't know whether that's a joke or not-_ the quote he has a habit of saying now being told to him_\- but seeing that Mac seems serious about it, he just nods.

Mac sheathes inside to the hilt and Terry's mouth falls open, a loud moan pushing out of his throat as he gets blissfully filled, thighs jolting when the tip presses against the walls of his flesh. The boxer stays in place, letting him get used to the size. Okay, it's really nice of him to do so but fuck- he just wants to get pummelled senseless, is that so hard?

_"Y- ngh- so deep..."_ Terry hushes out. Mac pulls back suddenly, making the blonde gasp. "Sorry. I'll keep that in mind," he apologizes and Terry blinks. Wait, what? No-

"That's not what I meant! Put it back where it was earli- _**Hah♡ !**_" his complaint gets cut off when Mac pushes back in, the blonde letting out a surprised moan that's two octaves higher than how his voice normally is.

His legs shudder on either side of the boxer and Mac moves both of his gloved hands on either side of Terry's hips, holding him in place and keeping him steady.

"More- move- please-" Terry clutches on the tree like a lifeline when Mac starts moving as told, fucking into him in a mundane, steady pace that has absolutely _no right _to feel this _good_.

He's noisy- so fucking noisy- he hasn't forgotten that the only thing covering them is a tree but every thrust Mac gives him punches out a sound he has no ability to stop. His legs aren't holding him up anymore, all of his weight's getting carried by the tree behind him and Mac himself.

Mac starts to sweat- who wouldn't in that pink hoodie- and lifts a hand to wipe his forehead against his sleeve before moving it under Terry for support, using the other to hold the blonde's shaking thigh. The slight angle change makes Terry arch his back upward, making Mac gasp as the hole clenches around him.

"You're... very tight," _oh-_ Terry knows Mac's just stating the obvious but he can't help but let out a whimper. Let him imagine that it's dirty talk just this once.

"Harder," he gives the boxer a pleading look and receives a sharp nod before he's suddenly pounded into.

_"Oh-fuck oh fuck- Oh, yes- Please-"_ if he was loud before, it's nothing compared to how much louder he's being now. His hands are clawing on the tree for purchase as his body gets sent to and fro with every slam of Mac's hips, his forgotten dick bumping against his clothed abdomen with every thrust and spilling precum everywhere.

The fabric of his shirt makes Mac's grip on him slip a little bit so Terry tugs it up and bites on it to keep it from sliding down- eyes rolling up as Mac's hammering gains a new vigor. He kicks his shoes off just for the sake of curling his toes against the sides of the boxer's legs and the smaller fighter's hold on him tightens because of it. Terry can't help but marvel at the feeling- it's not everyday someone lifts him like this. Well, it's not like anyone ever has actually. He can now see how people can get addicted to this.

A particularly well-placed thrust makes him throw his head backwards and arch his back higher, a muffled whine leaving his covered lips. His shirt rides and snaps up, pooling tightly just below his collar bone and making his chest bounce out of the fabric's tight confines. Mac stops.

Terry pants and blinks the stars out of his vision before looking at the other fighter whose gaze is now fixated on his sweaty, heaving chest. His eyes follow the way Mac's tongue darts out to lick his lips.

Oh. He must've liked the titty drop. 

"May I?" The question leaves Mac, his eyes straining to drag itself up but nevertheless succeeding to look the other fighter in the eye as he asks for his permission.

Terry nods enthusiastically, forgoing a remark that was sitting just at the tip of his tongue- something like "You've already got your dick stretching my ass, what's stopping you?"

Mac bites on the strap of his boxing glove and pretty much rips it off using his teeth, undoing the bandages under it-_ pretty sure he's poked holes in them from how hard he was biting and pulling-_ before tentatively cupping Terry's pec and squeezing as he works on the other glove more calmly, eyes focused on the supple muscle he's massaging under a tan hand. The way his hips grinds into Terry as he does so makes the taller fighter push back against him, moving his ass in delightful circles.

The boxer lets go, albeit begrudgingly, to unwind the bandages from his other hand, tossing them somewhere behind him mindlessly before running his hands on Terry's pecs, eyes entranced at the sight and the feel of the muscle. Terry leans to the touch as the side of his mouth quirks up, letting out pleasured sounds as Mac leisurely thrusts in and out.

He takes pride in his body so he doesn't mind Mac stroking his ego a little bit, even flexing his thighs around the other and making him move closer. The tip of Mac's dick hits a spot inside of him that makes an electrifying sensation run up his spine, his body letting out a shudder at the feeling.

The boxer licks his lips before leaning down, breath ghosting along the cleavage he made in between ample breasts. The feeling of chapped lips traveling across his skin- not deep enough to kiss but enough for him to feel Mac's exhales- is new. 

He lets out a surprised gasp when Mac takes in a nipple, sucking hard as he squeezes the other one in between his thumb and index finger, pulling up and bringing the pec with it.

_"Ah-_ _wait_\- no-" Terry pushes on Mac's head and the boxer lets go immediately, raising his hands and leaning away.

The blonde squirms as he covers his nipples with his arm, shuddering when he feels them hard and sensitive. Mac's hands dart down to squeeze on Terry's hips as the heat around his dick clenches, wincing. The taller fighter blinks his eyes to focus and looks down to see the buds perked up, the other one painfully so while the other glistening from spit and waiting for more. That... felt weird.

But he doesn't hate it.

"...D-do that again," he gulps and Mac nods, wetting his lips before diving back down again. Terry lets out a shuddering breath when a hot mouth wraps around his nipple once more, the other receiving gentler squeezing motions around it while missing the bud entirely. He arches his back in time with the movements, letting out a godawful sound he didn't know he was capable of doing when a tongue swirls around his wet nipple and plays with it.

Mac let's go of the nipple with a wet pop, moving to the other side to give the painfully neglected one some attention. He looks up to watch Terry's reaction as he slowly leans down, blue eyes meeting similarly blue ones before he latches his mouth around the bud and _sucks **hard**_, tongue pressing down the tip in repeated motions and hollowing his cheeks for more force.

Terry's vision goes white as he comes, back arching and body seizing up as his legs wrap around Mac's waist, toes curling at the amazing stimulation. The other man's breath hitches as Terry clenches around him again, deciding to ride the taller fighter's high and starting to piston his hips while reaching up to play with the blonde's chest, squeezing and rubbing his nipples as Mac's mouth runs all over the twin muscles to leave laps and wet kisses.

_"Ah! AH! Oh, that's- Haah~♡!! Ah♡! **Ah♥! Hah♥♥!!"**_ Terry's pleasured moaning borders on wails as Mac wrenches his legs open and hooks his calves over his shoulders, hands immediately going back to play with the nipples on the delightfully bouncing chest.

Cum trails down Terry's abdomen and pools between his pecs, making the boxer's mouth hang open as he watches the blonde claw on the ground, long slid down from the tree he was leaning against earlier. Terry's practically bent in half with his ass raised in the air, getting plowed and fucked so good that his knees jolt and seize on either side of Mac's head, his toes bunching up the hoodie's fabric on the boxer's back.

Mac's breath hitches as he comes, sheathing in deep as he can go. The blonde under him gasps as he feels the warmth seep into him inside, limbs still tingling from the overstimulation. Huh, so that's how _that_ feels. He squeezes around Mac's dick and milks the cum out, receiving an appreciative squeeze on his thigh as the boxer grinds in, riding the feeling.

Terry feels absolutely fucked out, mind blank and eyes lidded as Mac gives him a couple more deep thrusts before pulling out.

He lets his limp legs fall to the ground, bent and open as he lets out a pleasured shudder. Terry laughs when he catches Mac's eyes darken as he runs a foot up his side teasingly. The boxer huffs and pushes his foot down, pulling his pink trousers up before seemingly taking a towel out of nowhere and wiping sweat and cum off of Terry.

Terry's eyes were closing when Mac gently pats his hip, hooking his bare leg back into his underwear before lifting his waist up and smoothing the garment back in place. Terry frowns as he lifts himself up with his elbows. "Hey, you don't have to do that," he complains as Mac reaches to the side to grab his jeans. Terry lifts his leg anyway when Mac helps him get his feet back into his pants.

To be honest, Terry sometimes has to jump up and down whenever he wears those jeans because of the tight fit around his thighs. Mac gets into the predicament and, in uncharacteristic impatience, yanks him up.

Terry yelps as he lands on Mac's lap, hands reflexively grabbing on the smaller fighter's shoulders as gravity helps him slide the jeans up snuggly without having to struggle too hard.

They make eye contact and freeze, noticing how close their faces are.

Terry would've made a bro joke if only he isn't already slowly leaning down, arms moving to encircle around the boxer's shoulders. Terry registers Mac's eyes widening as he closes his own.

His lips meet a cheek and he blinks his eyes open, something in his chest sinking when he sees that Mac has evaded him and is looking somewhere else. Right- yeah- he lost himself there. Man's just helping him and here he is getting too carried away.

"I assume you're already finished?" A smooth, condescending voice echoes from a few paces behind Terry and he freezes.

That's where Mac is looking at-

He was gonna whip around and look but the boxer suddenly grabs his jacket's collar, tugging Terry's inside shirt down hastily. Terry hisses as the shirt rubs against his still-oversensitive nipples, making Mac tense under him, hands darting up to caress his waist in apology.

The blonde looks down, eyes widening as he makes out the litany of hickeys decorating his pecs below the line of his shirt. He fixes the hem over his chest a little more, twitching as the fabric rubs on still-perked buds. He gingerly looks back, catching the big shadow of butterfly wings towering over them.

Bayonetta crosses her arms and gives them a raised eyebrow, leaning her weight on her other leg as somebody tries to peek from behind her, blocking their view.

"It's good that you can still enjoy yourselves in these trying times, however, I would like to inform you that there are now children running around so you better be careful," it's weird to hear _Bayonetta_ say this but, as if to prove her point, she motions her hand to the side just as a boy wearing a black school uniform further moves to peek, her weird gun casually blocking his eyes. Kirby is sitting on top of his shoulders, blinking with a "Poyo?" and trying to look over or below Bayonetta's hand.

Yep, that's a kid alright. A kid with a knife and a gun but still a kid. Kirby on the other hand is an anomaly but the way he acts is still child-like so...

Terry and Mac both scramble to stand up, the boxer offering a steadying hand to the taller one even though he doesn't need it. Really, he's gotten worse beatings and still managed to walk off as if nothing happened afterwards, a fat cock in his ass will hardly damage him.

"Hush, child, will you let it go?" Bayonetta pushes against Joker's face and leads him away as Terry puts his shoes back on. Mac offers him his gloves and, before he gets the chance to thank him, he's suddenly pushed against the tree.

The only thing his mind gets to tell him is to hold onto the front of Mac's jacket as a tongue ravishes his mouth, his back sliding down as a hand reaches to hold his jaw and tilt his face, allowing the tongue to plunge in deeper and basically fuck his mouth with it. Terry's hands slide up to grasp on short, black hair, moaning when Mac nips at his bottom lip.

They break off with shaky breaths- no, Terry is the only one breathing shakily, Mac breathes in and out a little quieter although deeper than usual- and somehow looking somewhat pissed, for some reason.

Terry gulps as Mac straightens up, sliding the hood that Terry accidentally pushed away back up his head. So much for not needing help when a simple kiss sends him almost falling on the ground. He gasps as a hand suddenly grabs his ass and gives it a squeeze- fingers prodding against his clothed hole- before a hand cups his chin and leans his head to the side.

Terry flushes as Mac's lips connect with his neck, feeling him kiss and suck hard to leave a deep, tingling mark just under his jaw. His mouth hangs open for a soundless moan, flushing as Mac leaves pecks and butterfly kisses all over his neck.

Hands slide over his body to cup his chest, the blonde's breath hitching as fingers mindlessly bump his hard nipples, before dragging down and squeezing his ass.

He's already becoming half hard when Mac bites his earlobe and asks "Later?"

Terry nods breathlessly before he can even think about it.

The boxer gives the corner of Terry's lip a kiss before letting go, leaving Terry speechless as Mac calmly walks away as if nothing just happened.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there when Bayonetta suddenly pipes up beside him.

"We're waiting for you, goldilocks," Terry jolts, head snapping up to look at the taller woman as she gazes at him knowingly and pats his head. She always treats everybody around her like a child- well, considering her age, she probably thinks so too but it makes Terry pout and shake her hand off.

"Right! Right. I was just... lost in thought," he scratches the back of his head with an apologetic grin as the witch turns around, stopping when Terry's breath hitches after the first couple steps.

Bayonetta turns back to him with a raised eyebrow as his hand darts to the tree for balance.

"We have some spirits that can heal should you need it," she offers but he immediately shakes his head. "No no- I'm fine, this is nothing," he laughs it off and continues walking, evading Bayonetta's critical eyes.

He just hopes that his jeans are thick enough to not let Mac's cum be noticeable as it drips down his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> they didn't have to put that chest and those thighs on Terry but they did
> 
> thank you
> 
> Also, have you seen those thighs flex??? Right before he does a Power Wave, when he winds back, you can see his thigh flex up and his cute butt perk out a little i hate it so much and i hate how it's one of the first things i've noticed after his nice tits whoever did that animation deserves a raise i love you
> 
> －－－－
> 
> If you're wondering why there's hearts, it's cuz I don't know how to translate them to words
> 
> Also, I know that Piranha Plants don't appear as an enemy in World of Light and you also can't get Joker from a normal battle either but just think of this as some weird Dissidia shit and let's just ignore actual canon for now lol


End file.
